


Sleepless Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle can't sleep and comes down to read and when Rumplestiltskin offers to help, things get tricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for choosing to read this story. Please note any similarities to other material is pure coincidence only (I say this every time just in case). I thought of and wrote this. Thankyou and comments are always appreciated!

Rumplestiltskin and Belle got up from the dinning room and she took his arm as he led her to his room. They seperated and Belle kissed him on the cheek which made him get wide eyed and confused, since what girl was willingly kissing a beast. He went back so his room trying to figure this out for many long hours.

Belle sat on her bed trying to figure out why she felt this way over a man who had taken her from her home. He had never been unfair to her, but he was still the dark one. She sat there until it was dark in her room and the stars were bright.

Silently she headed down the steps in her night gown. What were the odds her master would be awake anyhow? She crept down the steps and sat down on the couch. She picked up a book, but then she quickly turned and noticed Rumpelstiltskin was sitting at his wheel and spinning. She quickly tried to act like she hadn't been startled by his presence.

When he heard her sit down he looked up and found her sitting on the couch with a book. He got up from his wheel and came over. "Belle why arent you alseep?" She looked up from her book and blushed, "I just couldnt sleep so I decided to come down, I didn't think anyone would be up."

"It's okay I was just down here spinning away. If you want I can make you a potion to help you sleep if you like?" He asked.

She looked up brightly, "You would do that for me?" She blushed knowing that the reason she couldn't sleep was the man asking why she couldn't. Why was he awake anyway?

His cheeks turned a slightly different shade, was he blushing? He met her calm bright eyes, "well, yes it would only take me a bit if you'll follow me." He got up and gestured for her to follow. He went through winding corridors until he came to his potion room. He never let her go in there he said it was too dangerous.

He opened the door and she cautiously followed him in. There were potions brewing and bubbling everywhere. Who knows what awful deeds they could all do if used incorrectly or correctly.

He looked around the room then at her. "You can sit on that stool over there." He said pointing at a wooden stool next to some herbs he had gotten from a deal a few days ago.

She watched as he picked up different bottles and threw amounts of different herbs into a bowl never checking the recipe for the potion once, and never measuring. He must have done this many times to know it so well. After a few minutes he sat the bowl on the fire and let all the ingredients melt into a liquid.

He bottled the liquid and held in out to her. "Drink this then I can make you a new one okay?" He said and handed her the bottle. She stared at the bottle and then back at him. "Its not going to kill you drink the bloody thing." She drank down the liquid then felt light headed. She then fainted and fell to the ground. He caught her and sat her on the back on the stool still unconscious.

He waved his hand over her head and collected the information needed to help her sleep. He went through the troubling memories expecting to find that she missed home or her love Gaston, but instead he found that she couldnt sleep because of him... he stood there for a good few minutes until Belle came to and punched him on the arm.

"What was that for!?" She said angrily glaring him down accousionly.

"I needed you unconscious so I could figure out what was wrong so I could make you the right potion!" Belle stared at him with wide eyes and blushed. "Ohhh"

She looked at the ground and kept her eyes from looking at him. "So, uhhh what did you find?"

He walked over and brushed a hair behind her ear. She looked up at him and slowly tilted her head. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and gently bit her bottom lip. They separated and Belle opened her eyes. "Belle I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He said frantically, until Belle got up grabbed his hair and pulled his head and pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

He tried to speak again but Belle pressed her fingers to his lips and grabbed his hand and led him out of the potion room, down the walkway and into his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♥♡I hope you enjoyed this because I had a fun time writing it. I have no beta reader so sorry for any typos or grammar issues and such. Thank you for reading this and comments on this, future ideas, or constructive criticism is appreciated. I hope my writing brings you happiness! And I will write some stories that you suggest if you want! Thanks! ♥♡♥


End file.
